gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Fé dos Sete
A Fé dos Sete (do inglês, Faith of the Seven) é a principal religião dos Sete Reinos. É pouca praticada fora das suas fronteiras. A Fé dos Sete é predominante no sul de Westeros. As únicas regiões onde não é a religião majoritária são o Norte, onde a adoração dos Deuses Antigos da Floresta permanecem fortes, e nas Ilhas de Ferro, onde a religião local é a do Deus Afogado é mais difundida. Há muitas exceções em todas as três áreas, no entanto. História A fé se originou seis mil anos antes da Guerra dos Cinco Reis no continente de Essos, especificamente em Ândalos onde, segundo a lenda, o "Deus dos Sete" se manifestou diante do povo ândalo. Mais tarde, os Ândalos seguiram para oeste e sua invasão de Westeros começou. Alguns dos guerreiros ândalos esculpiram a estrela de sete pontas, o símbolo de sua religião, em sua carne para demonstrar sua devoção. Com armas de aço, os Andalos conquistaram os Primeiros Homens e mataram os Filhos da Floresta, vendo sua magia como uma abominação diante dos Sete. Os Ândalos queimaram a maioria das árvores de Represeiro no sul, que são considerados sagrados no culto dos Deuses Antigos da Floresta.O Guia Completo Para Westeros: "Os Deuses Antigos e os Novos" Em breve todos os reinos dos Primeiros Homens, com exceção do Reino do Norte, caiu aos invasores, que se misturaram com algumas das dinastias locais, como a Casa Gardener, ou substituíram-nos por completo, como foi o caso Rei da Montanha e do Vale.O Guia Completo Para Westeros: "A Era dos Heróis"O Guia Completo Para Westeros: "Casa Arryn" Como os Ândalos afirmaram seu domínio sobre todas as regiões ao sul do Gargalo, eles afirmaram sua religião sobre os Primeiros Homens que conquistaram, substituindo o culto dos Deuses Antigos quase que inteiramente pelos reinos do sul de Westeros. Assim, a Fé dos Sete dos Ândalos tornou-se a religião dominante em todo o continente, exceto no Norte e nas Ilhas de Ferro. Antes do reinado da Casa Targaryen, a Fé tinha o direito de dispensar a justiça, realizar inquéritos e julgamentos e julgar todos os escalões da sociedade, incluindo reis. Esta justiça foi aplicada pelo Fé Militante.Insubmissos, Não Curvados, Não Quebrados No entanto, este direito foi tirado dele pelos reis Targaryen e, enquanto a fé permaneceu uma parte importante dos costumes Westerosi, eles cresceram corruptos e suas práticas tornaram-se pouco mais do que uma fachada.Alto Pardal (episódio) No entanto, a importância da Fé não poderia ser subestimada e a maioria, senão todas as nobres Casas tinham um septo presente em sua casa para criar suas filhas, como Septã Mordane para Casa Stark (devido à influência de Catelyn Stark, que acreditava firmemente nos Deuses, apesar de ter se casado com uma família do Norte que adorava os Deuses Antigos). Temporada 5 Como resultado da devastação da Guerra dos Cinco Reis, uma crescente desilusão com a nobreza cresceu entre os pequenos. Progressivamente, eles começaram a se voltar para a Fé para conforto e segurança, especificamente no rescaldo do Casamento Vermelho, durante o qual a Casa Frey quebrou o sagrado direito dos convidados. Um novo culto religioso surgiu desta massa desiludida, que se chamavam Pardais. Os Pardais acreditavam que todos, nobres e plebeus igualmente, eram iguais aos olhos dos Deuses e que não deveriam mais tolerar seus excessos. Após a morte de Tywin Lannister , os Pardais chegaram a Porto Reale começaram a espalhar sua mensagem para os habitantes, bem como cuidar dos mais pobres da cidade. Até mesmo alguns nobres, como Lancel Lannister, se juntaram ao novo culto.As Guerras por Vir Algum tempo depois de sua chegada, os Pardais forçaram o Alto Septão a realizar uma caminhada da vergonha através de Porto Real depois que eles o encontraram em um bordel, zombando dos Deuses. Quando o Alto Septão apelou ao Pequeno Conselho para que os pardais fossem presos e seu líder, o Alto Pardal, executado, a Rainha Mãe, Cersei Lannister, prendeu o Alto Septão. Cersei então fez com que o Alto Pardal fosse eleito o novo Alto Septão e lhe disse que planejava devolver à Fé o poder que perdera para os Targaryens. Isto inclui rearmar a Fé Militante e permitir que a Fé exercesse poder judicial. Com a restauração desses direitos, o Alto Pardal aroua seus Pardais como a nova Fé Militante e os enviou para destruir casas de caça, bordéis, ídolos de outras religiões e para prender qualquer um que se acreditasse ter violado as leis sagradas. Graças a Cersei, eles aprendem sobre a homossexualidade de Loras Tyrell e prendem-no.Os Filhos da Harpia (episódio) Um santo inquérito é realizada sobre os "pecados" de Loras e é atendido pelo rei Tommen Baratheon, Rainha Margaery Tyrell, a irmã de Loras; Lady Olenna Tyrell e Cersei Lannister. Durante o inquérito, Loras é condenado a julgamento devido ao testemunho de Olyvar e Margaery também é presa por perjurar-se para salvar seu irmão. Alguns dias depois, Cersei também é presa sob acusação de incesto, adultério e assassinato do rei Robert Baratheon, acusações que devem-se ao testemunho de Lancel Lannister, seu ex-amante.Mate o GarotoO Presente (episódio)Durolar (episódio) Embora Cersei fosse desafiante no início, eventualmente confessou seu adultério com Lancel a fim reunir-se com seu filho Rei Tommen. O Alto Pardal concedeu seu pedido, mas diz que ainda haverá um julgamento para verificar a verdade por trás das outras acusações que ela nega: incesto e regicídio. Cersei é então forçada a caminhar nua pelas ruas de Porto Real do Grande Septo de Baelor para a Fortaleza Vermelha em meio a multidão zombeteira e zombadora que se reunira para ver sua vergonha e ter a chance de insultar sua odiada Rainha Mãe.Misericórdia da Mãe Temporada 6 O Alto Pardal manteve Loras e Margaery Tyrell cativos. A avó de Margaery, Olena Tyrell, e seu pai, Mace Tyrell, estavam determinados a tirá-la, junto com seu marido, o Rei Tommen. Tommen visita o Alto Pardal várias vezes, primeiro em hostilidade, mas logo começa a falar e a ouvir o Alto Pardal. Sob severa tortura psicológica, Margaery confessa seus pecados. Quando o Rei Tommen visita Margaery, ele fica surpreso ao encontrá-la falando positivamente sobre o Alto Pardal. Ele encontra-se concordando com ela sobre o Alto Pardal. Mais tarde, Mace Tyrell leva uma facção do exército Tyrell pelas ruas de Porto Real junto a Jaime Lannister. Juntos, eles seguem para o Grande Septo, fora do qual o Alto Pardal, Septã Unella, a Fé Militante e uma grande multidão de pessoas da cidade estão se preparando para a caminhada da vergonha de Margaery. O exército chega, juntamente com Olena Tyrell, como o Alto Pardal está falando, e Jaime exige que ele libere Margaery e Loras. O Alto Pardal recusa e rejeita as ameaças de Jaime para matar todos os Pardais dizendo que cada Pardal anseia morrer a serviço dos Deuses. Depois de alguns momentos tensos, ele proclama que não será necessário, pois não haverá Caminhada da Vergonha. Margaery já expiou seus pecados, trazendo outro para a fé. Para espanto de Jaime, as portas do Septo se abrem e o Rei Tommen aparece, escoltado por seus próprios guardas, e desce os degraus para se juntar ao Alto Pardal e Margaery em uma demonstração de unidade entre a coroa e a fé. Ele explica que há uma nova aliança entre a coroa e a fé. A multidão explodiu em elogios após o discurso de Tommen, demonstrando que o Pardais tem agora o apoio da coroa e o dos plebeus. Jaime é mais tarde enviado de Porto Real, para Correrrio, a fim de lidar com Brynden "Peixe Negro" Tully, que tinha retomado o castelo em nome da Casa Tully, e Robb Stark Reino do Norte contra a Casa Frey. Isto é, presumivelmente, parte do plano do Alto Pardal de enfraquecer Cersei, removendo Jaime da capital. O Rei Tommen anuncia que os julgamentos de sua mãe e de Loras Tyrell serão realizados no primeiro dia do Festival da Mãe. Ele ainda decreta que o julgamento por combate é proibido e que as pessoas julgadas pela fé enfrentarão sete septões como era nos primeiros dias.Ninguém No dia das provas, muitas pessoas estão reunidas no Grande Septo, incluindo Kevan Lannister, o Alto Pardal, Mace Tyrell, Rainha Margaery e Sor Loras. O Alto Pardal começa o julgamento de Loras, mas ele confessa seus crimes e opta por se tornar um servo da Fé, abandonando seu nome, senhorio, e reivindicação de Jardim Alto. O Alto Pardal aceita e Loras é feito um irmão da Fé Militante. Cersei e Tommen não estão presentes e Margaery fica preocupada, dizendo ao Alto Pardal, em seguida, o público que eles precisam sair. A Fé Militante barra as saídas e todos perecem quando um esconderijo de fogovivo debaixo do edifício é detonado. O Grande Septo de Baelor é completamente destruído, juntamente com toda a Fé Militante. Isso significa, portanto, que não há mais um centro para a Fé.Os Ventos do Inverno Crenças thumb|250px|A roda de oração caseira de [[Catelyn Stark]] A fé sustenta que há um deus que tem sete faces ou aspectos: o Pai, a Mãe, o Guerreiro, a Virgem, o Ferreiro, a Senhora e o Estranho. Cada aspecto representa uma parte da vida ou existência. *O Pai: representa a justiça divina, e julga as almas dos mortos. *A Mãe: representa a misericórdia, a paz, a fertilidade e o nascimento. (Ela é muitas vezes referida como "a força das mulheres"). *A Donzela: representa pureza, inocência, amor e beleza. *A Velha: representa a sabedoria e clarividência. Ela é representada carregando uma lanterna. *O Guerreiro: representa força e coragem na batalha. *O Ferreiro: representa a criação e artesanato. *O Estranho: representa a morte e o desconhecido. Raramente oram a ele. O Estranho é representado como nem masculino nem feminino, assim o número de aspectos masculinos e femininos dentro da divindade é igual: três machos (Pai, Guerreiro, Ferreiro), três fêmeas (Donzela, Mãe, Velha) e um que não é nenhum. Ao contrário dos outros aspectos que são representados como figuras humanas na arte, porque o estranho representa o desconhecido é muitas vezes retratado em uma ampla variedade de formas, muitas vezes assustador. Às vezes, ele é representado como uma figura esquelética, ou uma criatura não-humana possuindo vários traços animalescos. Devido a seus sete "aspectos", a divindade é muitas vezes referida como o "Deus de Sete Faces" ou o "Deus dos Sete", mas mais frequentemente como simplesmente "os Sete". Os Sete são também referidos como "Deuses Novos" ou "Novo Deus", em contraste com os "Deuses Antigos" da Floresta adorada pelos Primeiros Homens antes da invasão dos Ândalos. Na prática, muitos devotos referir-se-ão aos aspectos como "Deuses" no plural, embora os sacerdotes da Fé tentem enfatizar a nuance teológica para seus seguidores que existe de fato um só Deus, a divindade "Sete em Um". Isso não impediu a exclamação comumente ouvida "Deuses sejam bons!" de ser usado generalizadamente em todos os Sete Reinos. thumb|left|250px|Representação dos Setes. A estrela de sete pontas é um símbolo da unidade dos Setes. Devido à natureza "Sete-em-Um" da divindade, o número sete é sagrado na religião, com o simbolismo envolvendo o número sete que caracteriza fortemente seu sistema de crenças. Os bebês recém-nascidos são ungidos com sete óleos e nomeados à luz dos Sete no dia em que nascem. Na morte, a fé acredita que há sete céus e sete infernos.O Leão e a Rosa A maldição exclamada "Sete Infernos!" É comumente ouvido em Westeros.Uma Coroa de Ouro A A Estrela de Sete Pontas é o símbolo mais proeminente da Fé, representando como cada um dos sete aspectos é uma faceta de um todo unificado. Isto é usado como uma alegoria para explicar o conceito teológico complexo de um único Deus composto de sete pessoas: assim como a estrela tem sete pontos, mas todos os pontos são parte da mesma estrela, assim também há apenas uma deidade, que parece aos homens de sete maneiras diferentes. O Pai.png|O Pai|link=O Pai A Mãe.png|A Mãe|link=A Mãe A Donzela.png|A Donzela|link=A Donzela A Velha.png|A Velha|link=A Velha O Guerreiro.png|O Guerreiro|link=O Guerreiro O Ferreiro.png|O Ferreiro|link=O Ferreiro O Estranho.png|O Estranho|link=O Estranho Práticas Estilos de adoração Ao contrário dos Deuses Antigos da Floresta, cujos adoradores no Norte são desprezados pelos membros da Fé dos Sete como selvagens que adoram deuses múltiplos, a Fé é baseada em uma série de textos sagrados e regras sociais complexas. O texto sagrado central da religião é A Estrela de Sete Pontas. thumb|O [[Grande Septo de Baelor]] Templos da Fé são edifícios de sete lados conhecidos como "Septos", com cada parede dedicada a um dos sete aspectos. Os seguidores da fé reúnem-se em septos para a oração em grupo, que frequentemente envolve canto de hinos de louvor aos Sete. Cavaleiros Ver artigo principal: Cavaleiro thumb|left|Os cavaleiros devem defender a Fé dos Sete Os guerreiros montados conhecidos como cavaleiros dedicam-se a um código de comportamento conhecido como cavalheirismo, fortemente influenciado pela Fé dos Sete e seus princípios. Diz-se que a vontade dos Sete favorece o vencedor em um julgamento por combate. Regras sociais thumb|A Fé condena a homossexualidade como pecado Junto com os Deuses Antigos, a Fé compartilha várias regras sociais básicas contra o incesto, o fratricídio e a bastardia. A Fé dos Sete, juntamente com todas as principais religiões, também mantém as leis da hospitalidade, que mantêm sagrado o bom comportamento de um hóspede e acolhimento um para o outro. A Fé dos Sete considera a homossexualidade como um pecado, embora de menor gravidade que o incesto ou o fratricídio. Portanto, os homossexuais nos Sete Reinos como Sor Loras Tyrell e Renly Baratheon devem manter seu verdadeiro comportamento sexual e romântico em segredo, ou então enfrentar significativas consequências sociais. thumb|left|O incesto é considerado uma abominação pela Fé. Não há denominações diferentes dentro da Fé dos Sete, como todos os aderentes são parte de uma organização universal. No entanto, diferentes regiões dos Sete Reinos podem interpretar e aplicar as suas regras de forma mais ou menos estrita que outras, particularmente Dorne. Quando os roinares migraram para Dorne há mil anos atrás, trouxeram consigo seus próprios costumes sociais de suas cidades-estado baseadas no rio Roine no continente de Essos. Os roinares converteram-se à Fé dos Sete, mas em muitos aspectos escolheram que partes da religião gostaram e simplesmente ignoraram as partes que não queriam seguir. Assim, os Dorneses atuais que descem deles seguem as regras da Fé de forma um tanto frouxa. Em particular, os roinares eram bastante tolerantes com o comportamento sexual, incluindo a homossexualidade, e assim, a homossexualidade ou a bissexualidade trazem pouca ou nenhuma mancha social em Dorne, mesmo sendo nominalmente seguidores da Fé dos Sete. Assim, enquanto um cavaleiro da Campina como Sor Loras Tyrell deve esconder sua homossexualidade, vários grandes senhores e senhoras em Dorne são abertamente bissexuais ou homossexuais - como Oberyn Martell e Ellaria Sand. Os roinares também tinham menos desprezo pelos bastardos do que os povos já estabelecidos em Westeros quando chegaram. Enquanto os bastardos em Dorne têm que usar o apelido bastardo "Sand" e são menos propensos a herdar, na verdade não é incomum ver bastardos vivendo na corte de seus pais nobres lá. Cerimônias de casamento Ao contrário da fé dos Deuses Antigos da Floresta, que não possui cerimônias elaboradas, os casamentos sob os auspícios da Fé dos Sete são elaborados e altamente ritualizados. Estas cerimônias ocorrem tipicamente dentro de um septo e são presididas sobre por um septão. No início da cerimônia, a noiva é levada ao altar por seu pai, onde o noivo e o septão aguardam. A noiva e o noivo juntam-se às mãos, que são amarradas junto com uma fita pelo septão, que diz: "À vista dos Sete, eu selo estas duas almas, vinculando-as como uma, para a eternidade". Ele então os instrui a: "Olhem uns para os outros e digam as palavras". Neste ponto, a noiva e o noivo se voltam para enfrentar-se mutuamente, recitam o seguinte voto em uníssono: "Pai, Ferreiro, Guerreiro, Mãe, Donzela, Velha, Estranho, sou dele/ela e é meu/minha a partir deste dia até o fim dos meus dias". Os desvios deste ritual ocorrem às vezes. Devido, em grande parte, à sua natureza secreta e instantânea, e à localização remota dos personagens na época, o casamento de Robb Stark e Talisa Maegyr ocorre fora em vez de dentro de um septo. Também parece que Robb não encobriu Talisa - possivelmente porque ele não tinha um manto disponível. Talisa também não é entregue por seu pai, que não estava presente ou qualquer outra pessoa para esse assunto. Organização thumb|200px|O Alto Septão Ao contrário da adoração dos Deuses Antigos, a Fé dos Sete tem um clero organizado com uma complexa hierarquia interna. Tanto homens como mulheres podem ser sacerdotes dos Sete. Os sacerdotes machos são conhecidos como Septão e sacerdotisas como septãs. jpg|thumb|left|Septã [[Unella, membro dos Mais Devotos]] O chefe da Fé é conhecido como o Alto Septão, que reside no quartel-general da Fé dos Sete, o Grande Septo de Baelor, que está localizado na capital, Porto Real. O conselho governante da Fé é conhecido como o Mais Devotos, que também residem no Grande Septo. O mais devoto está apenas abaixo do Alto Septon, mas são responsáveis por eleger um novo Alto Septão quando o atual morre. thumb|Septã Mordane Existem várias ordens monásticas ou devocionais a quais os crentes na Fé dos Sete podem pertencer. Uma das mais proeminentes destas é a das Irmãs Silenciosas, uma ordem monástica separada para todas as mulheres dedicada ao Estranho, o aspecto que representa a morte. As Irmãs Silenciosas são responsáveis por vestir e preparar cadáveres para os ritos funerários, e fizeram votos de silêncio e castidade. As Irmãs Silenciosas são separadas do clero regular e não são consideradas septãs. Citações Nos Livros Veja também * Deuses Antigos da Floresta * Deus Afogado * R'hllor * Deus de Muitas Faces Referências de:Glaube an die Sieben en:Faith of the Seven es:Fe de los Siete fr:Foi des Sept pl:Wiara Siedmiu ru:Вера в Семерых uk:Віра в Сімох zh:七神信仰 Categoria:Religiões Categoria:Organizações Categoria:Cultura e Sociedade Categoria:Fé dos Sete Categoria:Westeros Categoria:Organizações religiosas